Adveniat Regnum Tuum
by Glory to the Fallen Seraphim
Summary: "For the Son of Man is going to come in his Father's glory with his angels, and then he will reward each person according to what he has done." (Matthew 16:27) Many people believe that angels will return with Jesus at their hand and free them from the city of Panem, and twelve Capitol members might be their angels. The story is better than this summary. Might become Finnick x OC.
1. In The Beginning

In the beginning (Prologue)

Just as the beginning of the Earth starts with seven days of God creating the world, this story begins when the rebellion acted on the Capitol. The city of Panem was never the same then, it was divided into twelve districts, each with their own element. The Capitol then came up with an idea of the Hunger Games, a gruesome event that happened annually that included annihilation, assassination and death. Each year, two tributes from each districts come together to face their own doom.

That was how strong the Capitol was.

Many young girls and boys were chosen to be seperated from their parents and it was silly how the districts haven't formed a rebellion yet.

That was a point, but not the main one.

The story begins with the sponsors in the Capitol. It all depended on them, whoever the sponsors liked, they were allowed to send them gifts while the tributes were in the games. Such as medicine if their favorite tribute were sick, or a couple of food if their tribute were starving. It was that 'free' within the city of Panem.

However in the heart of the Capitol were a Cathedral, the house of God, and the claimed sanctuary for refuges. Twelve hooded figures entered the grand entrance of the Cathedral, and the welcoming priest warmly escorted the cloaked figures inside. He was frantic, and the reason why they decided to come inside the Cathedral must be an important reason.

The arched, wooden doors quietly shut with a soft thud and the priest rolled down the curtains of each non-stained window seen. As the stained windows remained above all and still shining brightly in the rainy night, you could barely make out a figure lighting several candles if you looked closely through the windows.

A masculine voice first spoke up to greet the priest, "Father, forgive my companions for coming at this leisurely hour. But this matter is important and we must not bear hold on any longer."

The priest nodded and replied, "You have been forgiven my children, but we must not speak here when the Lord is praying. Come into our sanctuary." And he turned around and moved swiftly through the church into a doorway that led to another room, the cloaked figures following closely and respectfully, knowing that the House of God is for to pray. Once the walls they were in were safe and sound, the twelve removed their mysterious attire to reveal a group of three girls and nine boys. Each had a rosary in their palm; each one had their finger on the cross. Silently, they prayed and listened to the priest as he led the group in prayer.

After a few, short minutes they all immediately had gotten down to business.

"We must not hesitate to act upon the people, after all they are depending on us to save them." A short, blonde female said. She looked upon her companions to see some shaking their heads slightly, some nodding in agreement and some not even budging at all.

"That is true, but the Capitol knows we are on their side as well. Some people of Panem think we will betray them just like our ancestors did years ago." Another short being said, but this time it is a male. He had blonde hair just like the female and he had a feminine appearance. The priest nodded, and it was clear that the priest was on the side of righteousness. "I will do what is best with my children." He had said. A few hours later seemed like days to them, yet they needed to have this important discussion.

The clock tower not too far from the Cathedral had rung eight times, and that was when the priest knew it was time for his curfew. The younger twelve were aware, and they knelt down as the priest blessed them. He lifted his right hand and made a sign of the cross, "Let us put ourselves in the presence of the Lord…"


	2. The First Reading

The First Reading (Chapter 1)

All twenty-four victors were up on stage with their hands joined together and up in the air, and the audience roared with excitement and glee. However Caesar was confused and was about to call for the Peacekeepers to try and drag them away until President Snow contacted him through the earpiece and reminded him to carry on with the show. As the tributes were escorted off the stage and into their rooms to watch the rest of the show on their TV, Caesar laughed and announced a new guest.

"Next up as our special guest is coming from the richest village in the Capitol and will be already sponsoring our tributes, please welcome Cynthia Lockheart!"

The crowd went wild as a pretty young blonde female made her way to the stage, and everyone recognized the girl. She lived in one of the richest city in the Capitol along with a couple of other friends, and her personality was very likeable. She looked so fragile and small; no one would guess there would be a monster behind the fair complexion; that was what she was known for. She smiled widely and waved proudly to the crowd, taking a seat on velvet couch that was laid out for her and she looked at Caesar as he clapped amongst the crowd.

Her dress was consisted of diamonds and a bronze color to enhance her flowing blonde hair. Caesar greeted her warmly, "Cynthia, it is such an honor for you to be here tonight. Especially since this is your second time on television. You haven't been on since three years ago!"

Cynthia laughed as the audience quieted down, and she replied, "Well, I have been busy doing other stuff. Especially since some of my friends refused to eat his greens."

A few chuckled were heard from the audience, and she was pleased to get a reaction from them. He smiled and continued.

"So how are your friends?"

She giggled at first at the mention of her friends and answered, "Well Caesar, you know how Erza has high metabolism? Well, Ethaan has a higher one but you get the point.." As she paused to let the crowd laugh, she then continued. "…Erza keeps on complaining that I feed too much for him. Well I couldn't help it; his sister eats less than him yet she is the correct size but him? Just, no."

Backstage, all the tributes were watching from a large screen that showed a broadcast of Cynthia and her interview.

"So Cynthia, what are your thoughts on the Hunger Games?"

And she seemed to remain silent for a few moments, causing a few murmurs among the crowd. "Well, I'm not gonna' lie. It's unfair because the people in this generation probably don't know why the Hunger Games are happening, and it's like you're trying to murder innocent people for something they didn't do. But, it is kind of entertaining to watch." She explained, playing with her cross necklace a bit. A few murmurs of agreement echoed through the audience, and Caesar almost felt bad for asking that question since all the people in the districts might hate the Capitol even more into pure wrath.

"Alright, now that we have that subject out of the way, who wants cake?" Caesar exclaimed, making Cynthia jump up in excitement, a fantastic mood swing from a serious mood to an emotion of a five year old. The doors behind them opened and a five layer cake rolled in with firework candles and an icing note that said 'Happy 18th birthday Cynthia!'

The blonde merely jumped up and down like how a child would after receiving a present at Christmas. "Oh my gosh Caesar, you shouldn't have!"

Johanna backstage almost scoffed at the blonde's reaction, and she made a witty remark about blondes, almost causing Cashmere to throw a punch in her direction. Finnick chuckled at the two females fighting as Katniss and Peeta discussed who were eligible to become an ally.

Until three people turned a corner and began to gracefully walk towards the edge of the room to a door. In a triangle, was a boy who was failing to flirt with a dark haired female in front of him as another ebony-haired girl snickered at each of his corny pick up lines. "Myrrh, have you got the time?"

The girl who the male referred to, as 'Myrrh' didn't stop walking, but simply asked him "Why Ethaan?" Ethaan smiled and said, "Because I am so lost in your eyes." The black haired girl behind them almost looked like she was going face palm, and Myrrh answered, "You are right behind me, how can you see my eyes?" Ethaan almost face planted into the ground at the cause of his failure, even Gloss and Cashmere almost snickered.

"Help me out here little cousin Clementine." Ethaan whispered to the remaining girl, and she shrugged. "How about you stop flirting and get ready to go on stage?" She suggested, not stopping and catching up with Myrrh. Ethaan was wearing a dark suit with a tie as Myrrh wore a gold dress in a mature fashion as Clementine wore a silver dress decorated with sparkles. They all looked like they were rushing, considering the panicked expression Ethaan gave once he checked his silver watch he had hidden under his sleeve.

He almost sprinted in his suit to try and catch up with the duo, Myrrh still calm as Clementine almost got knocked over by him colliding with her. Ethaan also almost crashed into Johanna as he ran; he shouted a quick apology as Johanna muttered about how childish he was being. Myrrh didn't take a step further before helping Clementine with her dress and leading her to a door on the side of the room. Once the door opened, everyone heard a shout of, 'Ah, there are my favorite girls!" Myrrh replied softly, "Pleased to meet you too." Before the door shut behind them, blocking out any more words of the conversation.

A silence overlapped the victors in the backstage of the studio, until Peeta spoke up. "Did you notice how Cynthia, and those three people each had a rosary around their necks?" Katniss stared at him emotionlessly, thinking about it. "They must be religious then. Come on." She walked out of the room, her Mockingjay outfit flowing behind her and Peeta following along with a couple of others.

And Cynthia blew the candles of the cake out before the clock tower bell stroke six.

A/N:

We're just getting started people! Of course I couldn't skip straight to the exciting bits, I'm sorry it's a bit boring. It's just introducing most of the OC's I have created.


End file.
